User talk:Scorpion1994
Deleting The only thing I deleted from you is a picture that I even said you put into the article wrong. And I said it looked like fan art, which is not allowed. "(It looks like fan art to me, and it's also not put in correctly. The coding of the page gets messed up.)" Oh and, Smoke passes gas...he doesn't poop himself, but I didn't make that edit to take it out. So...I deleted one thing you did incorrectly... --Azeruth 15:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Do us all a favor and just stop editing please... every edit you make is god awful. Atleast try to learn how to properly edit wikis. --Byakuya600 19:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Watch it. I may not be an admin, but I do know what can get people blocked here. That little message you left on Byakuya600's talk page is one of them. If you have problems with how you're being talked to, bring it up with an admin or try to talk to the guy. Keep acting like a little kid, and all you'll end up with is a ban. Razr459 18:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) This is a warning for your message to Byakuya600. People get banned for disrespecting other contributors. --Azeruth 21:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Like I told another user here,take a break from this wiki,so you won't have to face the wrath of it's admins.(Hangingmanpeter0 21:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC)) :Or not. He doesn't need a break. Aside from the little outburst, he's doing fine. He's just new, and we were all new at one point. Don't pile up on him and discourage him. I've told you about this before. SmokeSound off! 23:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: What is that A vandal is someone who makes bad edits, sometimes in a malicious manner. Usually it is someone who simply doesn't know they're being watched and decides to put something silly into the page, or someone who decides to remove entire sections of a page (or the entire page itself). Users who deliberately insert false information into articles are also considered vandals, as that is an act of vandalism. SmokeSound off! 19:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ninja Mime I'm an admin, I saw a worthless page about a Johnny Cage movie that all of the references to it have already been posted...therefore...I see no point in the page. --Azeruth 21:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :It's mentioned on multiple pages. The Street: "An advertisement for Johnny Cage's movie Ninja Mime can be seen among the destruction." :Cage's page lists every movie. :Bridge: "A billboard displaying an advertisement for Johnny Cage's film Ninja Mime is also viewable." :Cyrax: "According to his Deadly Alliance Konquest text box, Cyrax loathes Johnny Cage's films and "felt especially robbed of his eight bucks when he saw Johnny's film, Ninja Mime"." :It doesn't need it's own page since there's almost no information on it. --Azeruth 22:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) If you want this page up so badly, then I'm overtaking the page and making sure it looks better. --Azeruth 22:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC)